Independence
by Dawn Desdemona
Summary: "You're gonna have to do better than that, tomboy." "Just you watch you jerk!" And somehow despite this, they still love each other. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Okay... So I've had this idea in my head for a while now, so here it is! My first attempt at a one-shot, hope I did okay!

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

"Speaking"

_'__Thoughts' _

_Emphasis_

* * *

I'm not stupid, I'm not foolish, but I most certainly am not strong.

I am _weak._ I am _pathetic. _

Just what happened to the way things were before? When I was the strongest person I knew? When I wasn't head over heels for _anyone_, whether they were attractive or not. When I would never even _look_ at a guy. Just what happened?

Oh that's right, I fell in _love_.

That's right, me, Akane Tendo, the girl who would eventually inherit the Tendo dojo, the _tomboy, _fell in love.

I groaned inwardly as I rose out of the warm heaven that was my bed. I couldn't sleep, I haven't been able to for days since I accepted the fact I love Ranma. Yes, Ranma Saotome, the irrational, inconsiderate, jerk I was talking about earlier. He isn't that bad though, he's actually a really nice guy when you get to know him. But a part of me couldn't help but blame Ranma for making me overly dependent on him, even though I knew I could blame no one but myself.

Groaning once again at the thoughts that ran through my head, I gave up on the idea of sleep. I wasn't tired much anyways- which was definitely not healthy- so I quickly changed into my yellow fighting gi, and headed towards the training hall. Better to train and get stronger than just lie in bed thinking about it. Grinning to myself, I slid the doors open, revealing the same boy who was on my mind earlier, training vigorously. At my entrance he paused, looking over to me in obvious surprise.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his tone scathing.

I frowned at him and gave him the best glare I could muster before walking past him, ignoring the perplexed expression on his face. One by one, I piled up five cinderblocks and was about to strike them as hard as I can...

"Okay, what did I do wrong this time, Akane?"

I sighed, he really didn't do anything wrong, its my fault I got this weak in the first place. Turning to him, I gave a wide, assuring-or at least I hope it looked assuring-smile. "You didn't do anything wrong, Ranma. Can't a girl wake up at..." Wait, what time was it again? I should rephrase that. "Early in the morning to get a little exercise?"

He knitted his eyebrows in concern. "It's three in the morning, you never wake up this early. What are you doing out of bed?"

_'I should ask you the same thing' _"Couldn't sleep," I said with a shrug.

He seemingly relaxed at my words, muttering a simple "Oh" in response and returning to his previous activities.

With a yell, I connected my fist through all five cinderblocks, the lack of pain in my fists telling me that this kind of training wouldn't suffice if I wanted to be stronger. I snuck a glance at the pig-tailed boy throwing punches and kicks at speed beyond what my eyes could see, and I vaguely wondered if I was capable of doing such things. _'Maybe he could teach me...'_

Shyly, I called out, "Hey Ranma!"

He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked my way, his gray-blue depths clearly voicing 'what now?'

Slightly intimidated by his gaze, I fight the blush threatning to creep on my cheeks. "Do you want to spar with me?"

A cocky grin spread on his handsome face. "Well, I don't know, Akane, Are you sure you can keep up with me? I don't want to hold too much back, ya know."

I felt the overwhelming urge to slap him, my anger flaring up stronger than flames. Not wanting him to see this, I smirk right back at him, he can't see how he's affecting me. "Bring it on, pretty boy." Okay so adding that last part might have been a little too much, but hey, it worked. He remained still with a dumbfounded expression as I ran over to him, and swung my leg towards his side. Finally regaining his senses, he dodged my kick just in time, his arrogant smirk back in place.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, tomboy."

I glared at him, "Just you watch, you jerk!"

And sometime during our spar, I remembered just why I fell in love with Ranma in the first place.

"Come on Akane, be serious, stop playing around," He say's teasingly.

I twitched. I may love him, but his immaturity most definitely is not on my list of reasons. "Ranma..." I hissed in a sickly sweet voice.

For those of you who know me, you already know the routine.

* * *

I want to continue this soooooooo bad. But at the same time it's suppose to be a _one-shot_, so I 'll leave it to you lovely reviewers to decide!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow... I didn't think anyone would want me to continue, I didn't even think I would get any reviews... Apparently I thought wrong! And I'm glad I did! So here it is, Chapter 2 in Ranma's POV! Fair warning though, I'm not used to writing in a boys point of view, so I hope it's good.

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Emphasis_

* * *

I'm just fine.

_'Liar'_

I just can't get a little sleep, that's all.

_'For how many days now?'_

I'm not tired.

_'You're swaying'_

Nothing is affecting me.

_'Yeah right'_

And I am not in love with some stubborn, uncute, tomboy!

_'She's not so uncute anymore, now is she?'_

She is.

_'You love her'_

I do not.

_'Quit lying to yourself'_

"Shut up!"

Suddenly I felt a hand hit me over the head, reminding me of where I was and just who I was with.

"What was that about?" Akane asked, seemingly offended, though I could hear the hurt hidden in her tone.

I sighed, I wasn't really sure myself. But apparently I've gone crazy because I'm hearing voices in my head and even having arguments with them.

_'That's what happens when you fall in love Ranma.'_

"Not you again!" I groaned.

"R-Ranma?" I snapped of my daze and cursed myself inwardly as my eyes locked on concerned brown ones. "Are you okay?" She questioned.

No, I'm not okay. I've got a _voice_ in my head that I have _conversations _with.

"Say... What are you doing up so early?"

My lips went into a tight line, the nightmare I had just over an hour ago beginning to rear its ugly head back into the corners of my mind. Feeling her eyes burning a hole through me, I attempted to appear nonchalant and shrugged. "Couldn't sleep,"' I quoted, smirking to myself. She frowned at my response, clearly not buying it. Uh oh, she's giving me the tell-me-the-truth-you-dummy look.

Copying her actions, I give her that look too, and she doesn't seem too happy about it.

"Stop copying me!" She exclaimed.

"Stop copying me!" I repeat.

"Ugh, you're so childish, you know that?"

In response I stuck my tongue out at her, purposely trying to get under her skin. I didn't get why I liked to, it was just kind of... fun to annoy her. I couldn't really explain it any other way. Especially at times like now when she suddenly wants to spar with me out of the blue. I wonder why she does that sometimes, but I never dared to ask. Even so, it's not that I mind training with her- hell, I prefer her over pop's and the old freak anyday- and it's not that I'm afraid of fighting girls or nothing. I... just don't like the chances of me hurting Akane.

_'Now if that isn't proof that you love her, I don't know what is.'_

I keep my mouth shut this time, because now the voice started to make some sense.

Wait... What?

I didn't just admit that it was right did I?

"Ranma! Are you even listening to me?"

I didn't say anything back, I couldn't say anything back. Just what the hell was my problem? Since when did I ever start thinking about Akane like this? When did I start having conversations with myself? Am I sick or something?

**_'You're. In. Love. You. Dolt.'_**

Not bothering to argue with myself again-I'd only look as crazy as I feel like that- I turned, really taking a good look at my fiancé.

Short, dark blue hair that curled slightly at the ends. Deep, chocolate-brown eyes that draw you in like a moth to a flame. Pale, soft looking, creamy skin, currently a pinkish hue from our sparring session just moments ago. She was a strong, independent woman from the first day I met her, she wasn't the kind of girl who'd just fling herself at some guy she'd just met, a quality that most girls don't have.

Akane wasn't most girls.

And I used to be the type of guy who never really thought about love, it just wasn't something that would cross my mind.

Until now.

Because now, I'm really starting to wonder...

Am I in love with Akane?

* * *

His gray-blue depths stared at me, almost like he was trying to solve a puzzle, for the longest time now. I was really starting to worry, just what was wrong with him? I don't think I've ever seen him deep in thought before-the thought made me giggle slightly for some inexplicable reason- it was a rare and rather strange sight to see, but I couldn't find myself wanting to break his concentration.

He blinked once, seemingly back in reality, and looked at me with an almost curious look in his eyes. His face leaned in close to mine, making me freeze instantly. He leaned in closer, his intentions were all too clear to me now.

He was going to kiss me.

And I didn't do a damn thing when I felt his soft lips connect with mine.

* * *

Part of me was telling me to stop, that I shouldn't be kissing her. That I shouldn't be wrapping my arms around her slim waist. That I shouldn't feel her fingers entangled in my hair.

I mentally told that part to shut up.

The voice in my head finally stopped arguing with me too, it got what it wanted.

I pulled her roughly against me, making her gasp as I deepened the kiss with a possessive hunger I never knew I had. For a moment she was shocked, unresponsive, but thankfully that moment had passed as I felt her lips press against mine with equal fervor. She was intoxicating.

Some time later- though I wish it were a little later- we finally broke the kiss, the both of us breathless with flushed faces. Her eyes never left mine, and mine refused to leave hers, neither of us wanting to break the silence instilled between us.

She coughed, her face flushing prettily as my gaze cleared. "Well, that was... nice..." she complimented.

I felt a smile begin to creep on my face. "Thanks Akane," I said breathlessly.

She returned the smile, her features softening at the gesture. Her warmth was infectious, as I felt my shy smile turn into a full-blown grin, and a warm, pleasant feeling coursing through my veins. And seeing her like this, I knew all too well what was "wrong" with me.

There was nothing wrong to begin with.

Because I am in love with Akane Tendo.

* * *

So that's it people, you guys wanted to me to continue (thank goodness, I wanted to keep going but I was wondering if you guys wanted me to) so I'm continuing. There's no stopping me now! :) The plot will kick in a little later but for now I'm keeping it on the fluffy side. Sorry if Ranma was too OOC...

Reviews are motivation, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

I've never read the manga... ever... Just wanted to get that across... Seen the anime, OVA's and movies, just not the manga... So I'm basing this fic on what I've seen... Anyways...

Thank you to all who have reviewed! I appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I can only wish Ranma 1/2 belonged to me, but it's owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts' _

_Emphasis_

* * *

It's been a whole day since the 'incident' that happened between Ranma and I. Secretly, I had hoped that somehow, things would've changed after that.

And I was right, just not in the way I wanted it to be.

All morning he's been avoiding me like I was the plague, even going as far as skipping breakfast. I kept trying to tell myself that it has nothing to do with me, but I knew better than to delude myself like that. He was avoiding me, no doubt about it.

I sighed, I shouldn't get my hopes up like that, my past crush on Dr. Tofu should have taught me better than that.

But _still_.

He kisses me, he promises to be my sensei, he of all people acts _gentlemanly, _then he runs off avoiding me? What the hell? I deserve to be a little upset, don't I? Besides, he can't avoid me forever, we live under the same roof after all...

Maybe he's just... shy...

That was our first _real_ kiss after all, and Ranma, despite his many fiancés, wasn't exactly good at dealing with women (even though he can turn into one, what's his excuse?). I would know, he's a stuttering mess whenever Shampoo glomps him...

As I turned the corner, I see the absolute last thing that I want to see... Am I psychic?

Life just wasn't fair.

* * *

As I turned I saw the absolute last person I would want to see me in this situation. What's the situation you ask? Oh, it's nothing, just Shampoo pinning me to the ground, practically straddling me.

No big deal at all...

"I-It's not what it looks like!" I finally say, avoiding Akane's gaze.

Shampoo got off of me, smirking with a wicked glint in her crimson red eyes.

"What the matter? Crazy, violent girl have problem if Ranma wants Shampoo?" She said, clearly trying to get under Akane's skin.

Akane -surprising both me and Shampoo- rolled her eyes, seemingly not caring at all about Shampoo's claim. "Don't you wish." She retorted hotly, A small smirk of her own beginning to form. "I doubt you're Ranma's type anyways, Shampoo." With that she continued walking as though nothing had happened, though her tightly clenched fists showed otherwise. She was angry, but she was doing a damn good job of hiding it. Plus... she didn't whack me over the head, so call me crazy but I call that progress.

Grinning to myself, I run after her, "Wait up Akane!"

"Akane!" Shampoo's shrill voice snarls. I immediately stop and turn to meet Shampoo's frighteningly angry gaze, whilst Akane kept walking, ignoring the positively livid Amazon barely ten feet behind her.

"At least I no weak girl who need saving all the time! I can be better wife to Ranma than you ever could!" Shampoo shouted, making Akane pause mid-step. Slightly satisfied that she could get through to her, she continued.

"Why would Ranma want marry worthless girl like you? I see right through you, you is angry right now, you want hit something right?" She paused to gauge her reaction, smirking at her-impossibly- tighter clenched fists. "Then why you no try to hit me, is because you know you isn't strong enough?"

I heard a sob, and grimly realized it was Akane. She turned, facing Shampoo with an emotionless expression, her wet eyelashes giving away her true emotions. My heart clenched in pain at the sight, I've seen her cry before, but never once have I seen such an utterly hopeless expression on her pretty face.

"Shampoo! That's enough!" I growled, glaring at the lavender haired girl. With a 'hmph!' and a flirty grin in my direction, she turned and, quite literally, skipped away. I rolled my eyes and made my way towards Akane, her eyes burning a hole in the ground as her head hung in shame.

"Akane..." I murmured.

"She's right," Akane whispered.

For once, I found myself speechless, just what was she saying?

"She's right," She said again, locking her distraught brown eyes on my confused blue ones. "I am weak."

_'No, no you're not,' _I wanted to say, but my lips refused to move. I was too shocked that the most strong-willed, independent woman I knew was calling herself weak.

She smiled, not an 'I'm okay, everything's all good' smile, it was more of a 'To hell with it' kind of smile. "As long as you stop avoiding me, _sensei,_ I wont have to worry about being weak anymore. Same time later, or are we actually going to sleep like normal people?" She asked jokingly, a slight twinge of bitterness in her tone.

I smiled slightly, I knew she was still hurt, but it would be best if I didn't bring it up. "Sure thing Akane."

And as we walked to school together, a comfortable silence instilled between us, I was grateful she never asked why I avoided her in the first place.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty! The plot is going to kick in next chapter, promise! But for now...

Review Please! :)


End file.
